villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kunzite
'Malachite '''is the fourth and strongest of Queen Beryl's generals in the anime ''Sailor Moon who represents the Middle East region. In the Japanese version, his name was Kunzite. Kunzite is even stronger than Queen Beryl herself, but despite this, he remains loyal to her even after she kills his love Zoycite (Zoisite). Appearances Malachite first appeared in Episode 18. He was later seen occasionally, but actually attacked the Sailor Scouts in Episode 29, trapping them inside a black dome and weakening them in an attempt to force Tuxedo Mask to hand over his crystals, but Sailor Venus arrived and shot Malachiet's hands with a Venus Crescent Beam smash, destroying the forcefield. In Episode 30, Malachite appeared as part of Zoycite's double-cross, when he challenged Tuxedo Mask to a battle over the crystals, he appeared and took them. In Episode 31, he witnessed Queen Beryl kill Zoycite, unsuccessfully trying to convince her to spare her. However, the only one he seemed to feel animosity toward over Zoycite's death was Sailor Moon, and he attacked the Sailor Scouts later on, but Sailor Moon fought him off using Cosmic Moon Power. Evil Plans As it was Sailor Moon / Serena Tsukino (Usagi) who possessed the Imperium Silver Crystal, Malachite's plans revolved around trying to find and destroy Sailor Moon and take the crystal from her. However, he often got into arguments with Prince Darien (Mamoru Chiba), whom Beryl had turned evil (though he still fought off Malachite's monsters at times). Like Zoycite, Malachite would turn people into monsters, except they can disguise themselves as their human forms at any time. Malachite's monsters included Mitsuaami, Polite Society, Blizzard, Misha and Janelle (whose original names are the same), and Ninjana. But all of these monsters were healed by Sailor Moon. Death In Episode 39, Malachite attacked the Sailor Scouts in a cave, but they were sent back in time to view the battle at the Moon Kingdom. During this scene he was seen in a flashback, standing alongside Jedite (Jadeite), Neflite (Nephrite), and Zoycite. In the present, Malachite attacked Luna and Artemis in a snowy area, and nearly killed them. The Sailor Scouts fought Malachite, but he had the advantage, as he gets stronger whenever they see him, and threw powerful energy blades at him. But Sailor Moon gained the upper hand using Cosmic Moon Power. Malachite threw an energy blade at her, but she reflected it back at him with her crescent moon wand, mortally wounding him. Before dying, Malachite said he would be coming to join Zoycite soon, and dissolved into nothingness. The final battle with Malachite, up to the point in which the deathblow was struck and he said "I'm losing strength" was shown when the Sailor Scouts recalled past battles in the final episode of Sailor Moon R. Gallery kunzite live action.jpg|Akira Kubodera as Kunzite. Trivia *He was voiced by Denis Akiyama in the English anime. *In the Japanese version, Kunzite was gay, since Zoisite was a man. *Malachite is the only one of the Negaverse generals to be directly killed by Sailor Moon. Of the other three, two are killed by Queen Beryl and one by a Negamonster after betraying the Negaverse. *Malachite appears in more episodes than any other Negaverse general, first appearing in an episode during the Neflite arc, and for a few during the Zoycite arc before getting his own arc. *He is the only general whose name is changed drastically from his Japanese name. Jedite, Neflite, and Zoycite are slightly similar to Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoisite. Category:Magnificent Bastards Category: Henchmen Category:Sailor Moon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Male Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Minion Category:Deceased Villains